Trouble
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Tired and worn from keeping Rin out of trouble, Yukio takes up on J's offer to spend the day with him. Little did she know, how much trouble Rin could really be.
1. The Night Before

J suddenly appeared in Yukio and Rin's dormitory building. She looked around, checking each room. Nobody. She checked the time. 8:45 pm.

_Huh, she thought, Where could those boys be at this hour?_

J decided to text Yukio.

**J**: Hey, I'm in your bedroom, Yuki. Where are you guys?

**Yukio**: Shoot. I'm on my way! Sorry to have you waiting.

**J**: It's no problem. But why are you out this late?

**Yukio**: Rin's dumbass blew up in class today and stormed out. I've been out looking for him.

**J**: Crap! Do you want help?

**Yukio**: No. I've looked quite enough today. He'll return home when he's ready. I just hope he doesn't get himself into trouble.

_J_: Being Rin's babysitter has taken its toll on you, hasn't it?

**Yukio**: You have no idea!?

**J**: Aw, you want a hug?

**Yukio**: Honestly, that'd be great.?

**J**: Then, when you get home, we'll hang out for a while.

**J**: ...assuming you've finished your schoolwork?

**Yukio**: Yes, I did. Thank God! I finished it with every spare moment I had during school. I didn't want to spend my weekend doing it.

**J**: That's good. But Rin and I missed you during lunch!

**Yukio**: Missed you too!

**Yukio**: Alright, I'll see you soon.

**J**: Kk!

Soon enough, Yukio came through his bedroom door to see J patiently waiting, sitting cross-legged at his desk. She had only stood up to greet him and Yukio had already thrown himself into her arms. She was surprised at first, but came to return the embrace, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, hello there, Yukio." she laughed.

"Sorry." he smiled, nestling his cheek into her shoulder. "You said I could have a hug, couldn't I?"

J sighed, just holding him. "You can have as many hugs as you want, Yuki."

"Thanks." Yukio hugged her tighter. "It's greatly appreciated."

"Aw, was your day that bad?"

Yukio exhaled a breath. "An absolute nightmare."

J tilted his head to the side. "Wanna talk about it?"

Yukio nodded and separated from her. "I've just been really stressed out lately and being responsible for Rin really doesn't help. But if I refused, there's a good possibility he'd be eliminated."

"I get that." J pull him to sit on the bed with her. "So what happened with Rin in class today?"

Yukio straightened his glasses. "Well, he'd been slacking off for the entire week. Not doing his homework, falling asleep in class, and I guess I was just fed up with it. So I scolded him. He didn't take it well and stormed out of class. Haven't seen him since."

J sighed, tracing circles upon Yukio's back. "You know, Yuki, Rin is still new at this. And still grieving over your father's death. He's stressed out too."

Yukio looked away. "I know, I know. But I just wish he'd listen to me, you know? I wish I could handle him like dad did."

"You know what? Tomorrow is Saturday, no? I'll take him off your hands for a bit!"

Yukio's eyes widened. "Really? You'd be okay with that?"

"Sure! I love baby demon!" J smiled. "You can get whatever exorcist work you need done, and maybe relax a little. Take time for yourself."

"Okay!" Yukio beamed. "But you know how Rin is. He's like a very misbehaved child. You sure you can handle him? I don't want to burden you on one of your days off."

J shook her head. "He's not a burden, Yuki. He's Rin. I love the kid to death, and I'm sure he feels the same. I think I can handle him just fine."

Yukio nodded. Then he hug his head. "I'm sorry. You came over to hang out with us and Rin's MIA and I'm complaining."

J giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't mind. I just like talking to you, love."

Yukio noticeably blushed as red lines appeared across his cheeks. "What do you want to do tonight?"

J lifted her head only to laugh at his reddened cheeks. "Stop blushing like that, silly! You better get used to people caring about you like this! Fugimoto wasn't the only person that did before, and I'm not the only one that does now."

"I know."

Yukio returned to his natural color and laid back on the bed, daringly pulling her down to his chest. She was a bit surprised by the courage he had to do so, considering he's usually a timid boy. Being an exorcist, he's brilliant. Talking to beautiful women, well, that's another story. Especially because he had women on top of him all the time. He was a real lady's man without even trying. However, J wasn't like those other girls. She respected herself and everyone else too much to throw herself at anyone. Besides, although she didn't look it, she was eighteen and taken my a man by the name of Miles. She was much more family to the cast of Blue Exorcist than a lover. Though, it's possible that someone might have a crush on her somewhere in the show.

J giggled softly. "Didn't know you had it in you, Yukio!"

Yukio laughed, moving the hair out of her face. "Oh, shut up! I don't have to be shy around you all the time, do I? You're a really good friend of mine."

"No, you don't." J hugged him, nestling her face to his chest. "I'd love nothing more than for you to warm up to me a bit more, like Rin has."

Yukio laughed. "Sure, but Rin has "warmed up" to you a little too much, don't you think?"

J giggled. "Yeah, I guess he can be a little TMI sometimes. But he's sweet and always wants my attention, which I find adorable."

Yukio took J's hand and scoffed. "Hm, well, right now, I get your attention."

J pinched his cheek. "Yes, you do."

Yukio chuckled and stroked J's head with one hand and holding J's with the other, their fingers intertwined.

"I feel a bit better."

J yawned. "I'm glad."

"You tired?" Yukio asked nervously.

He didn't want her to fall asleep with him. Although they had done it before, others were always around. Now, they were alone, making him anxious about it.

J nodded, closing her eyes. Suddenly, a bright light covered her body, thus revealing cute anime pj's that of course were slightly more scandalous-looking than they would in real life and her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail.

Yukio's eyes widened, feeling maybe she was too comfortable with him and that he shouldn't see her in such revealing clothing. She was wearing nothing but a pink tank top matching short shorts, and white socks.

"If I fall asleep, can I stay over?" J said softly. "You may have been chasing a demon but I've been catching malfunctioning trains all afternoon."

J could hear Yukio's heart race and suddenly realized what she'd asked of him. This wasn't just a nap under a tree, and their was no one else around. Rin's whereabouts were unknown and no one knew when he'd return. Of course he'd be uncomfortable. She pushed herself up, hovering over the blushing boy's body. She felt bad, looking at the nervous expression on his face.

"God, Yukio, I'm sorry." J smiled softly. "I'll only stay for a bit longer and head home. There's no reason to make you uncomfortable like this. I'm sorry."

Yukio calmed himself. "It's alright." He pulled her back to his chest. "I do want you to stay with me a little longer though."

J nodded, pecking his cheek. "Whatever you say, Yuki."

It wasn't a few more minutes before Rin came in, disrupting the quiet peace shared between the two resting on the bed. Rin seemed to go berserk at the sight:

J laying on Yukio's chest on his bed, wearing quite adorable pajamas. Yukio was stroking J's hair as his hand ran all the way down her arm. Meanwhile, his opposite hand was holding hers.

All color drained from his anime body as it reduced to nothing but a white figure with wide eyes and blue lines drawn from it.

"What the hell?!"

Yukio rolled his eyes at the interruption of their time alone, and carefully sat up with J.

"Nothing of what you're thinking in that pervy mind of yours happened, alright?"

"No, I wasn't—" Rin pouted. "I want to know why J was here and I wasn't invited!"

"We didn't know where you were, Rin." J says sweetly.

Yukio held the bridge of his nose between his fingers in annoyance. "Yeah, you idiot! Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you all day!"

"On the roof." Rin replied, not even looking at Yukio as he rummaged though his drawers for pajamas. "I wanted to cool off a little."

Yukio dragged a hand over his face. "Cool off? Why would you leave like that? You know, if you make one wrong move, it's game over for you."

"Calm down." Rin headed for the bathroom to change and he was followed to the door. "I didn't do anything stupid. Didn't hurt anyone, didn't draw my sword, didn't flame up."

Yukio grumbled and looked at J for help.

"I think what Yukio is trying to say is that one of those things could have happened." J explained. "We just want you to be safe, you know that."

"Safe my ass!"

Rin came out of the restroom, dressed in his pajamas, indifference written on his face. Then he headed back to their bedroom.

Yukio and J exchange dumbfounded glances. Rin never speaks to J that way. J seemed beyond pissed when she pulled him by the shirt with inhuman force and he turned around to face them.

"What is wrong with you, you jackass?" J spat, causing Rin's eyes to widen. "Why do you sound like you've given up on everything? We love and care about you a crap ton and if there is something wrong you should do well to tell us, because we want to make it better! That's what we're here for. And I also will not take being spoken to like that! You're not the Rin I know and love, so spill."

Rin seemed defeated as J's words thankfully got through to him. It was normal for him to act out against his brother, but even Rin himself was in shock, realizing he had risen his voice at J. It was unheard of.

Tears built in the corner of his eyes and the next thing they knew, he was in J's arms. He let out a quivering breath and held her tightly as if to prevent himself from crying. J and Yukio exchanged glances of confused expressions before each breaking into a smile. J soothingly rubbed his back for a few moments before she decided to break the silence.

"Hey," she stroked his cheek. "Talk to us, Rin."

Rin was quiet for another moment before giving a sigh. "I'm just not cut out for this..."

J exhaled, knowing exactly what he meant. She held him tighter before smacking him on the head. He winced backwards and rubbed his head.

"Ow, dammit..."

"Rin Okumura, you damn idiot!"

"Huh?" both the boys asked in shock.

J shook her head. "What about the vow you made to become an exorcist over Shiro's grave? Was that nothing to you?"

Rin looked down. "No..."

"And what about your own life, huh? Is that nothing to you too?"

Rin seemed confused. "What?"

Yukio thought it was a good time to cut in. "J's right. Mephisto is keeping you alive at the moment. All because you said you were going to be an exorcist."

"But I'm no good at it..." Rin insisted.

J bent down to him. "Yes, you are."

"I am?"

J nodded and pulled him up. "Rin, you are extremely powerful, and you're already a demon, so you can't be effected or possessed by one."

"What's the use of power, if you can't control it?" Rin says.

"That's what the cram school is for, Rin!" Yukio said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Avoiding it won't do you any good."

Rin scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah..."

J took his hands in her own. "And the best part of you is your big heart. It's always in the right place, just sometimes the rest of you isn't."

Rin blushed, laughing. "I guess you're right."

"And no, maybe you're not the best exorcist,"-Rin pouted, but J pressed her lips to his hands, "but if you apply yourself a bit more, and learn to control your flames, I think you'd be excellent!"

Rin's face lit up before he hugged her again. "I'll try harder. And I promise I'll meet your expectations."

J shook her head. "No, Rin, meet your own."

Rin nodded and separated from her, noticing her pajamas. "Your pajamas, they're cute on you."

Yukio blushed. "R-Rin..."

J laughed. "Thanks, baby demon."

Rin smiled. "Hey, you sleeping over?"

"Well, I..."

J knew well not to say yes because Yukio wasn't okay with it. It didn't bother her and she had no intention of overstepping boundaries. She just didn't want to upset Rin.

"Yes, she is." Yukio smiled softly, fixing his glasses. "I'm not up for fighting over the girl, so she can sleep in your bed, alright?"

J appreciated Yukio's change of heart, however because she loved him, she wanted to mess with him a bit.

"So... what I'm hearing is I'm not worth fighting over, eh?"

Yukio went red. "That's not what I meant..."

J laughed and kissed his forehead. "I'm only joking. I know you're not comfortable with it. I'll stay with Rin."

"Yeah, I'm totally up for sleeping next to a pretty lady!" Rin grinned.

J turned and whacked his head. "Pervert!"

Rin laughed, rubbing his head. "I was only kidding."

"I know, but you still deserved it." J says. "Come on, it's only 9:30. Let's do some homework before bed."

"But..."

"If you do," J smiled. "I'll hang out with you all day tomorrow."

A smile danced across his face. "Really? You mean it?"

"Yes." Yukio cut in. "But only so I can get what I need done. You have to be on your absolute best behavior for Miss J and there will be rules."

Rin pouted. "You mean she's babysitting me?"

J rolled her eyes. "Well, if you want to put it that way, then, yes, I am."

"What are the rules?" Rin asked, uninterested.

"Well, that would be up to miss J." Yukio replied.

"We'll think about it tomorrow, love." J smiled. "C'mon, homework. I'll help you. Then, we'll go to bed, cuz damn do I need sleep."

Rin sighed but was compliant. J helped him with his unfinished homework, which he completed rather easily when he only tried, meanwhile, Yukio had gone straight to sleep.

"And you're done." J says. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

J suddenly felt a weight on her shoulder, realizing Rin was dozing off. She looked at the clock. 10:46 pm. J smiled softly at the sleeping Rin against her as she carefully put away his school books, cautious not to wake him. Then she picked him up and placed him in bed, getting in beside him.

Rin shifted himself into her arms and chuckled softly, wrapping his tail around her waist. "It's cold. Hug me."

She giggled and pecked his forehead. "If you were awake, why would you make me carry you?"

"Because I wanted you to." Rin opened his eyes. "Sorry I'm a lazy ass. Love you though."

J caressed his cheek. "You're lucky you're cute. And I love you too."

"I... get you all day tomorrow." was the last thing he said before closing his eyes.

J knew he fell asleep easily, but he kept moving his tail. First, it was only to stroke her back, which didn't bother her. In fact, she thought it was sweet that he was so affectionate with her. However, when his tail ended up on her face, she became irritated. She carefully moved his tail behind him, knowing his tail is almost as sensitive as her wings. His tail eventually made it's way back into her face. She sneezed and, annoyed, grabbed his tail. J bit her lip when Rin whimpered in pain, however, because he was such a heavy sleeper, it did not cause him to wake up.

Her lips met his forehead. "I'm sorry, Rin."

Rin settled down.

Upon her lips feeling how cold his face was, she realized his tail was cold too. She giggled softly at the realization that Rin's tail was attracted to her body heat. The poor boy was just cold. The building they lived in was old so they didn't have heaters or AC. J hardly noticed since she could magically control her body temperature. She turned and reached for Yukio to see he was cold as ice. She pressed the back of her index finger to his cheek for a few minutes to give him enough warmth to last him the night. And in the middle of doing so, Rin's tail found her again. When Yukio seemed warm enough, she gently removed Rin's tail again before pulling the boy close to where his cheek rested on her collar bone. She also took his tail, taking the time to stroke it a few times to heat it up. After this, Rin's constant movement was put to an end and his tail never again found her face. She looked at the clock. 5:17 am.

_Huh, well this wasn't the most restful night. she thought, Hopefully, this little demon will allow me to sleep a few hours more without moving around so much._

* * *

Another Blue exorcist story for y'all!


	2. Keeping Rin Alive

A few hours later, after a restless night of Rin's tail in her face, J was awakened by a tap on her shoulder. It was Yukio, up and ready for the day.

"Just letting you know that I'm about to head out." Yukio smiled warmly. "I hope you slept well."

The upper portion of J's now animated face turned blue as her eyes reduced to black dots. "Nope."

"Yeah, it was pretty chilly in here most of the night, but then it got pretty warm."

J shook her head. "Nah, I'm a fairy. The light magic in my body controls its heat. But damn, you boys were cold as ice. I had to warm you guys up or I was afraid you'd turn into icicles."

Yukio felt his cheek. "Oh, so that was you? Thanks."

"No prob."

Then, he watched the way J was holding Rin. "Why are you holding him so protectively?"

"Well, this little demon was freezing his tail off, literally, and this was the only way I could keep him still and his tail out of my face."

Yukio chuckled. "I get the tail in the face all the time, but I always thought it was to annoy me."

"Nah, it's because he's cold. Just give him a hug and he should be fine." J brushed his hair out of his face. "But I want to keep Rin asleep for as long as I can because I want to catch up the sleep I lost because of him."

"Yes, I'll leave you to it. Sorry for waking you." Yukio kissed J's cheek. "Just keep him out of trouble, will you?"

"Of course. Bye, and stay safe."

Only about another thirty minutes passed before Rin started to shift in J's arms. J opened her eyes to see a bright-eyed Rin staring at her. The sight of his angelic anime face made her smile.

"Hey, love."

Rin knitted his eyebrows. "Aw, I'm sorry, J. I kept you up last night, didn't I?"

J blinked. "How'd you know?"

"You just look really tired... and a little annoyed." Rin said. "Not like Yukio though. He gets pissed." Then he realized that he was in her arms. "Thanks for keeping me warm."

"Yeah, you know, you remind me of myself. When I was young, I'd hide my feet under my mother when I was cold. It would drive her insane." J rubbed the back of his head. "I just wish I'd known sooner so I could get more sleep."

"Sorry..."

J shook her head and kissed his face thrice, making him laugh. "It's okay. Go get dressed and we'll go out for breakfast, alright?"

Rin smiled.

"Don't eat so fast, Rin!"

J was treating Rin to brunch at a nice little hole in the wall diner she found down town. But the boy ate like a monster, almost inhaling the food he'd ordered, which of course was half the menu. Unheeding J's warnings, Rin began to choke, his face becoming a deep blue as tears built in his eyes.

"Rin? Rin, you idiot!"

J stood up and preformed the Heimlich on him, causing a grape to pop from his mouth. Rin gasped for air and settled down, while J sighed in relief and sat beside him, rubbing his back.

"He's fine, everyone!" J announced to the worried witnesses. Then she turned to Rin. "Don't scare me like that, dammit!"

Rin took as shaky breath and smiled widely at her. "Don't worry, I'm all good."

J rubbed his head. "Just... eat slower, yeah?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Rin nodded and continued eating, meanwhile J had lost her appetite. If so much as a dumb little grape could threaten Rin's life, maybe keeping him alive would be harder than she initially thought. J sighed, just stroking Rin's back as he ate.

"You gonna eat that?"

Having just been pulled from her thoughts, J pushed her plate towards Rin. "It's all yours, Rin."

"Thanks!" Rin licked his lips. "Ooh, yum!"

"Okay, Rin." J removed her hand from his back, and the lack lack of her warmth got his attention. "It's time for rules."

"Sure, what are they?"

"Well, first and for most, you have to do what I say, kid."

Rin nodded. "Obviously."

J rolled her eyes. "I gotta stay with you wherever you go, got it?"

Rin folded his arms, blushing slightly. "Even the bathroom?"

"Of course. But I'd wait outside. I'm not perving on a kid." -Rin huffed- "I know it's annoying, love. But it's for your safety."

Rin looked genuinely upset. J could understand why. He most likely felt as if he was being treated like a child-he was- or felt as she didn't trust him-she didn't. She sighed as the boy looked in his lap, his blue anime eyes glistening with disappointment. So she caressed his cheek, causing him to look up at her, before pulling him for a gentle hug.

"I'm not trying to be mean, Rin."

Rin smiled and returned the hug. "I know you aren't, J. Are there any other rules?"

J separated from him and thought for a moment. "Well, I mean I would think to add Yukio's usual rules. Like no drawing your sword, no flaming up, no fighting. But other than that, I can't really think of anything else."

"Easy!"

J shook her head. "Mhm. And if you break the rules, there will be consequences."

Rin groaned. "Such as?"

"I don't know." J says. "I'll bring you back to your dorm, or not feed you desert, or pull your tail, or something."

Rin's eyes showed true fear. "No, not my tail! Please, that really hurts!"

J smirked. She hated playing dirty, but if it got him to obey her and stay clear from trouble, she may have to. "That'll be it then."

"No!" Rin cried. "If you hurt my tail, I'll hurt your wings! Their sensitive too, right?"

"You wouldn't dare!" J retorted. "I pull your tail lightly, you pout and get over it. You pull my wings, I could do some real damage. I-I could pass out, you could prevent me from flying. Y-You wouldn't dare!"

Rin narrowed his eyes. "You're bluffing! You'd be just fine! And I so would!"

"I am not bluff-you idiot! I'm done talking about this." J huffed. "I'm paying and we're leaving."

"Whatever."

As they were leaving the diner, Rin shivered in the late autumn breeze. J didn't think twice before holding his hand to give him warmth. He looked at their hands, intertwining his fingers with hers, before looking up at J with a soft smile.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." J says. "Look, Rin. I love hanging out with both you and Yukio. But I was really looking forward to spending time with just you today. And I'd prefer it if we didn't argue."

Rin nodded. "Me too."

"So what do you want to do now?"

Rin thought for a minute. "I don't really know. I haven't done anything fun since I got to True Cross."

J giggled. "Don't worry, you will. And you'll make a ton of friends too!"

Rin's eyes sparkled. "Really?"

J nodded and rubbed his head. "How about I take you flying until we decide what to do next?"

Rin bit his lip, unable to contain his excitement. "Yes! Please!"

J spread wings and gently lifted herself off the ground. Rin stared in awe at the beauty and light of her wings illuminated the world around them. J, now directly above him, fluttered her wings just quickly enough to shake off some fairy dust onto him. Then she flew out of the way as Rin began to float upwards.

"Sweet!"

Then, due to his lack of experience on flying, Rin started to panic as he was floating upside down and away from J.

"Help! Shit! Help!"

J giggled and caught up with him. Taking his hand and pulling him to her chest, J kissed his head to steady his breathing.

"It's okay, love." J held his face. "I'm not gonna let you go."

"H-How do I fly?" Rin asked.

"Okay, well, you have to remain calm, and considerate on what you want to do." J explained. "But until you get the hang of it, I'll hold you hand. You lead."

Rin gave an excited chuckle and took off with J, occasionally stumbling upon air.

"This is so cool!"

J shrieked. "Slow down, Rin! New flyers shouldn't go so fast! You'll get hurt!"

Rin looked back at J. "No way! I'm a natural!"

J yanked his arm with brute force and held him to her chest, turning her body a complete 180, all in a split second. Before Rin could even ask why she had done this, they slammed into the side of the building. Weak from the impact, J's wings disappeared and they slid all the way down, indenting the ground.

People gathered around the scene to make sure everyone was okay. They went into a state of panic when they saw J the superfairy with a boy in her lap as she protectively held his head between her cheek and chest.

J, holding Rin closely, sighed in relief and opened her eyes to look up at the people collecting around them.

"It's alright, everyone." J coughed. "He's okay, thank God."

Rin didn't budge. He remained laying on J's chest wide-eyed, still processing what had just happened. He almost flew into the building. Shaking, he looked up at J.

"Y-You took the impact!" Rin cried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." J brushed his hair back. "Thank God we're not human, or we'd be dead."

Rin hugged J, only to realize that her back was drenched in blood. "J, y-you're bleeding!"

"Yeah, it stings a little." J stood up, pulling Rin up as well. "Nothing to worry about. I'm a fairy. I heal fast."

"As long as you're okay."

"Yeah," J stumbled a bit. "My broken ribs should heal in the time we could walk to Shiemi's, but my gash needs to be treated whether I heal quickly or not."

"You broke your ribs?" Rin asked in terror.

"Eh, don't worry about it, kay?"

Rin nodded, not quite believing her. He scooped her off of her feet, bridal style, and pecked her forehead.

J giggled. "I don't mind being pampered like this, but you don't have to. I'm perfectly fine."

"Yes, I do, and no, you're not." Rin started walking. "The last thing I want is for your injuries to get worse. So shut up and let me carry you to Shiemi's."

J put her arms around Rin's neck and her head on his shoulder. "Fine with me. Just don't drop me or I'll give you hell."

* * *

So Rin has a death wish, obviously. Let's see how he continues to try and get himself killed, shall we?


	3. Torn Wings

As they were just near Shiemi's house, some boys around his age caught his attention, and he stopped in his track.

J, who was in a near-sleep state, looked up at him wearily before following his piercing gaze to some teenagers pelting a dog with a sling-shot. Her eyes widened. "No, Rin, don't you dare."

With a determined look on his face, he set J down carefully on the sidewalk, leaning against a building. "Stay here, J. I'll be right back."

J grabbed his leg. "Don't, Rin."

Rin turned to her. "I can't do nothing!"

"I know, sweet boy," J smiled, standing up not without struggle. "But... Let me handle it, okay?"

Rin shook his head. "J, you can't even stand straight! I got this!" He tore his leg from J's grasp and ran off as J fiercely shouted his name.

"Hey, asshole!" Rin pulled the boy with the sling shot by the shirt and forced him to face him. "Who gave you the right to hurt a puppy? What did she ever do to you?"

The boy pushed Rin back and grinned. "Aw, we were just having a little fun. Hitting cans ain't half as good as a moving target. But if it means that much to you, we'll let the bitch go."

The boy gestured for his friends to let the dog go. She ran like hell when they did. The sling shot was now aimed at Rin, although, he wasn't paying attention because he wanted to make sure the dog got away, so his back was turned. The small pebbles the boy had been using was now replaced with an arrowhead, aimed at Rin's neck. This boy seemed to be out for blood.

"I've got a new target now." The boy whispered and his friends snickered.

J's eyes widened as the scene unfolded. She gathered all her strength, and with godlike speed, pulls Rin by the tail, yanking him out of the way before the arrow could hit him. It had hit a wooden pole instead. Rin screamed and whimpered, holding his tail before collapsing on the ground.

J, filled with fury, spread wings and flew to the boy, her face red as Tinker Bell, and threw an uppercut into his jaw, throwing him back a few feet. "If any of you tries to hurt Rin, I will murder your asses, you hear me?"

They boys said nothing. They only ran off, absolutely terrified.

Her angered look faded as her feet touched the ground and once again felt weak due to her injuries. She wearily walked back to Rin, who was currently on his hands and knees. He was tucking his tail back in his shirt when she approached him.

"God, Rin, are you alright-"

Rin looked up at her with blue flames in his eyes before he lunged at her. "I told you that if you ever pulled my tail that I'd pull your wings!"

J had no time to get away, given her weakened state, and Rin didn't just pull her wing, he tore a piece off. J fell to the ground, sobbing in pain, unable to get up. Rin was shocked by the sight, unsure of what to do. Apologize? Cry? Help her? He wanted to do them all, but he just stood there, staring back and forth between the weeping fairy, and the torn piece of her wing in his hand. He had no idea she'd be in this much pain. He never meant to hurt her so badly.

"M-My wings, dammit! What did you do?" J then looked up at his hand, covered in sparkles. "What is that? D-Did you...?" She slowly brought her aching wing into her sight and gasped. "You tore it?"

"I didn't mean t-"

"Miss J?" Bon gasped as he and the majority of the other cram students joined her side. "What happened?"

J couched and continued crying. "Rin happened. He pulled by freaking wing, dammit!"

"He what?" they all stared at him with anger in their eyes.

"W-Why would you do that, Rin?" Shima asked.

Rin's eyes averted. "She pulled my... hit me! She hit me..."

"You probably deserved it then!" Kamiki retorted.

"I didn't think it'd hurt her this badly!" Rin defended.

"Why would you want to hurt her at all?" Konekomaru gritted his teeth.

"I don't!" Rin shouted. "I thought she was bluffing!"

"Well... I wasn't, Rin!" she sobbed. "Now my injuries will take longer to heal. A-And I won't be able to fly or protect you."

Rin tilted his head. "Protect me?"

"I had one job! Protect you and keep you safe for Yukio. I made a promise to him!" J looked up at him, now raising her voice. "Yes, I... hit you. But It was only to push you out of the way for the arrow!" Everyone's attention was brought the arrowhead in the pole, followed by J's weak hand pointing to it. Her voice softened again. "I just want to protect you because I love you."

Rin frowned. "I'm sorry, maybe I can fix it."

He tried to place the torn piece back on her wing but it only caused her more pain before it disintegrated into fairy dust.

"No!" the girl screamed, crawling away from him. "Don't touch me, you effing demon child!"

"Get away from her, you idiot!" Bon shouted. "We'll take care of her."

Rin gasped that J would ever call him that. She must truly be angry with him. He felt his lip quiver as he backed up, shaking. He sat against a wall and buried his face in his hands.

"We should take her pack to my place." said Shiemi.

J looked up at her. "We were heading to you anyway. For my other injuries."

"How did you get them?" Shiemi asked.

"Don't tell me that Okumura caused them too." Bon huffed.

"I crashed into a building... to stop Rin from flying into it."

"So it is his fault!" Bon folded his arms and Rin winced at their words.

"Does it really matter?" J asked. "He's alive, right? I'd do it again for him in a second."

Rin eyes became red from holding back tears, but he was happy that J cared about him so much.

Shiemi smiled, definitely agreeing with her. "Okay, Miss J, let's go to my place."

Rin jumped up. "I-I'll carry her!"

Kamiki pushed him back by the chest. "Hold it! You can't touch her until she puts her wings away!"

J sat up and put her wings away, before laying up against Bon's knee.

"You think he'd learn eventually." Bon put his hand on her head in a protective manner. "I'll carry her. If that's alright with you, Miss J."

J nodded and allowed Bon to carry her. She put her arms around his neck and rested on his shoulder, making him blush slightly. "Just... make sure Rin stays with us."

"Why would you want that?" Bon asked. "He's caused you so much pain."

J smiled wearily, speaking in a whisper in hopes that Rin, who was moping behind, would not hear. "I have a promise to keep, that's all. But don't worry, I'm not babysitting that demon again anytime soon."

Rin, of course, did hear that, and chocked over unfallen tears. Shiemi noticed this and fell behind to walk beside him.

"Don't cry, Rin."

Rin rubbed his eyes and blinked away tears. "I-I'm not. I'm fine."

Shiemi sighed. "You have to be more careful with J. Her wings aren't just sensitive, Rin. They're delicate. You wouldn't go out of your way to touch a butterfly's wings, because she'd die. So you shouldn't do that to J. To someone who loves you so much she'd risk her life for you a thousand times over."

"We're here!" Konekomaru announced.

Shiemi went up ahead and left Rin behind, leaving him to dwell in his thoughts, her words replaying in his head.

When J was brought inside, Bon carefully laid her down before Kamiki pushed the boys out of the room. "Get out, boys, come on!"

"Why do we have to leave?" Bon asked.

"Yeah, why?" Shima added.

Kamiki shook her head. "We'll have to undress her to tend to her injuries and she doesn't need you four perverts in here when she's naked!"

The boys' faces turned bright red.

"R-Right." Shima scratched his neck.

"We'll wait outside." said Konekomaru.

"I love you, J..." Rin whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Alright, shut up and get out!" Kamiki pushed Rin out the door.

"Feel better, Miss J." Bon says.

"Wait..." J says before he left. "Bon, will you keep an eye on Rin until I'm up and about again?"

"But..."

"Please," J pleaded. "Just for a little while? I trust you."

Bon smiled, unable to say no to her imploring eyes. "Sure thing."

J nodded and laid down, too weak to hold her head up any longer. Bon left the room and closed the door behind him.

Kamiki undressed J and held her up while Shiemi tended to the gash in her back. She cleaned the blood before applying a homemade ointment and wrapping her upper body in bandages.

"You already have so many scars!" said Shiemi.

J laughed. "Yeah, I'm a superhero, remember? This is a gunshot wound from when I was maybe a bit younger than you. These are frost burns from not too long ago. The rest of them I can't remember or they're from sex with my boyfriend, hehe."

Kamiki giggled. "Nice."

Shiemi blinked. "Okay, so because you heal quickly, I'd say you'd be completely healed in a few hours. However since your wing is torn, and you're a bit weak, I would think it would take until tonight at least. I don't know how to repair your wings, though."

"Well, I never tore it before, I'm hoping they'll just regenerate the same way they do when they're crumpled." J says, sitting up straight, putting on her shirt. "Thank you so much, girls."

"No problem." Kamiki returned.

"It was our pleasure." Shiemi smiled.

"Well," J stood up carefully. "I should go find Rin."

"Aren't you upset with him?" Kamiki asked, holding J's arm to help keep her balance.

J's eyes narrowed. "I'm absolutely livid... but I can't just leave him. He'd get himself killed."

Bon sat beside Rin, who had his knees to his chest, looking as if he were about to cry his eyes out. He looked up at Bon, confused to why he would sit with him instead of his friends.

As if to answer his thoughts, Bon huffed and said. "I'm only making sure you don't do anything stupid or make any more trouble than you already have. And only because J told me to. She cares about you way more than she should. And I'm pissed that this is the thanks you give her."

Rin couldn't respond. He only nodded before hiding his face in his knees. It shocked Bon to see Rin so close to tears, but he thought he deserved to feel the guilt. They all sat in utter silence for the remainder of the wait.

When J walked out, they boys seemed for than happy to see her. Rin got up and ran to hug her, but she dodged him and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily.

"God dammit, Rin!" she spat. "I'm still healing and it hurts like hell! You can't just jump on me like that!"

"Yeah, come on!" Bon hit him over the head. "Can we still hug you, though?"

J smiled and nodded, holding her arms out. "Sure. Gently, okay?"

Bon cautiously put his arms around her. "I'm glad you're okay."

J pecked his temple and he blushed. "Hey now, you can't kill me off that easily. This girls been through shit."

"Yeah, I guess so."

J pulled from him to give Shima and Konekomaru a hug as well. She rubbed their heads. "Shima, Kone, I hope I didn't worry you too much."

"Not at all." Konekomaru says.

"Yeah, we knew you'd be just fine." Shima added. "You're a very strong woman."

"J?" Rin said softly with his saddened red eyes. "I... I thought of something we could do next."

J folded her arms. "And what might that be?"

"The movies." Rin says. "Your choice, I'll pay, and I'll be quiet the whole time so you can rest and heal. I promise."

"You better be, Rin." J grumbled. "Because one more incident, accident, or mishap, and I'm gone."

Rin's eyes widened. "G-Gone?"

"I'll leave Blue Exorcist." J said bluntly, shocking everyone. "As much as I love you all dearly, I can't keep risking my life for Rin. If it was on a mission, I'd understand. But you just keep doing dumb shit to get yourself killed. Chocking on a grape, flying into a building, getting into fights and arrows shot at your neck. I mean, do you want to die? Or me to die trying to prevent that from happening?"

"No, of course not!" Rin's body started to shake.

"I've left shows that were too dangerous for my physical or mental health before, and I'll do it now. Because there's a time where enough is enough."

Rin fell to his knees, put his hands together and begged. "Please, J. I'll behave. I won't disobey you. Please, don't leave me."

It was then that J realized the words coming out of her mouth. In truth, she knew she could never leave Blue Exorcist. She loved them all way too much, and was way too attached to Rin himself. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of never seeing them again. Everyone seemed relieved at this, as if they could read her mind.

"I'm not leaving, Rin!" she cried. "I can't believe you brought me to say something like that! Just... Just get up."

Rin stood up, red from holding back tears. "Okay," he then looked timid. "S-Should I carry you?"

"No." J folded her arms. "I'll be just fine. Let's go."

"Bye, Miss J!" Shiemi says, followed by many other farewells.

"Bye, my loves!" J says, walking out with Rin. "And please, it's J, all of you. This Japanese formality thing makes me feel old."

"Right." Shiemi scratched her neck.

* * *

Damn, Rin is just an idiot, isn't he?


	4. At the Movies

The walk to the movies was silent. All Rin did was stare at J with his big, blue eyes, and J did her best to ignore him. They were holding hands, though. Because Rin had said he was cold and J needed help with her balance.

When they had reached the theaters, Rin had bought himself a drink and J candy of her choice, which was M&Ms.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Asked Rin.

"Bird Box!" J replied, suddenly excited as sparkles surrounded her anime face in which her green eyes grew too big for. "I didn't know they'd have this in an anime theater!"

Rin's face became pale. "Isn't that scary?"

"It's not that bad." J smiled. "C'mon, lets go!"

Rin nodded, remembering saying that she could choose.

They found seats and Rin looked nervous. "I promise I'll be quiet the entire time."

J nodded, slouching back in her seat. "Good. I seriously need a break!"

Only a few minutes into the movie, when a woman with crazy eyes was banging her head repeatedly on a window until she bled out, Rin whimpered and shut his eyes. J stared at him with a surprised look on her face and giggled softly.

For and exorcist and a demon, J thought, Rin sure is sensitive to demons.

J took his hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing lightly. Rin slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her hand in his. He took a deep breath and continued watching the movie.

However, about ten minutes later, Rin realized an urge to use the bathroom. It wasn't that bad, though. He didn't want to bother J because he knew she'd have to come with him. Then she'd miss some of the movie. Rin would just have to suck it up. It's only an hour and a half left. He could wait that long, right? But he did just drink a lot of soda. And he doesn't remember the last time he went. Rin still decided to wait.

The need progressively grew worse as the movie became scarier. He jumped and this action caused him to leak. He grabbed himself and stopped the flow before it'd show through his pants.

J laughed. "You look like you're about to piss yourself!"

It wasn't far from the truth. The poor boy was shifting around in his seat, holding himself with his free hand. But when he got scared once more and almost lost control, he had to use both hands to hold it.

Confused to why Rin had pulled his hand away like he did, she looked over at him to see Rin's eyes closed tightly, teeth gritted, as his entire body shook violently.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong, Rin?"

He opened one eye to look at her. He debated whether or not to tell the truth. But when he dripped again he decided he had to.

"I-I'm sorry, J. I really gotta go to the bathroom."

J frowned. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Didn't want to bother you. I promised to be quiet and you were mad at me—"

J shook her head. "No, you always tell me when something hurts or is bothering you, even something as dumb as this, you hear me?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah, I hear you."

J stood up, gently lifting Rin up by the arm. "Let's go." J could see his panicked eyes despite the darkness in the theater. She pulled him along out into the light. "Rin, you idiot. You shouldn't have waited so long."

"I know, I know." Rin stopped walking to lean against the wall and hold himself. "I'm sorry... I can't... move anymore."

Rin was breathing hard and whimpering as he started to leak between his fingers. Thankfully, he managed to stop again, but there was now a visible wet patch on his pants.

J sighed and went over to him, forcefully removing his hands. "Oh, Rin..."

"No, J..." Rin panicked, clenching his legs together. "What are you...?"

J began cleaning his hands with a baby wipe. "You're getting your hands wet."

"But, I need to..." He let just a bit more go passed his legs. "Ah! Shit!"

He tried to take his hands from J's but she refused to let him.

"No," she put his hands on her waist. "Keep them here."

Rin's face went red with desperation, but he did as he was told. J stroked his back and whispered. "Just go."

"What?" Rin gasped.

"Look, you and I both know you're not gonna make it." she says softly. "I'll clean you up after. Just go, okay?"

"O-Okay." Unable to argue or hold back any longer, he let go, gaining immediate relief. "Oh, thank God!" He sighed deeply, his legs beginning to feel like jelly. He stumbled a bit, but J held him up, laughing.

"Legs all wobbly, huh?"

Rin rested his head on her shoulder. "I... just feel a little weak, I guess."

"Well, you're relieving a lot right now. You're bound to feel weak." J said. "But you'll feel better."

When the noise of running liquid could finally be heard against the floor, he cheeks blasted red and he hid his face in her neck. "Shit, that's so loud!"

"Rin, I'm standing right in front of you," J rubbed his head. "No one can see what's happening."

Rin sighed again before coming to a realization. "Damn, aren't you getting wet?"

J smiled. "Don't worry about it."

Another minute went by and Rin had taken one last sigh of relief.

"You done, love?"

Rin nodded. "What now? I-I don't even wanna look. Is it bad?"

J looked down. It was horrible. J was soaked, and Rin even more so.

"Ah, Jeez!" J bit her lip. "You cannot walk around like that."

"That bad?" He looked down. "Shit. I should've told you I had to pee sooner, huh?"

"Yup."

Rin sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's whatever." J says. "Look down again."

Rin did so, and the puddle beneath them as well as their wet clothes were completely cleaned up.

Rin smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." J shook her head. "Let's go home."

"But the movie." Rin says.

J started walking out, inclining Rin to follow her. "Screw the movie. I already watched it and I'm just not in a good mood. I want to go home. Plus, you were so damn scared of the thing, if we went back in there, you might have pissed yourself again."

Rin pouted. "No, I wouldn't have!"

J stopped short, using the wall for support. "Hey, you wanna carry me again?"

"Of course, come here." Rin says with concern before gently picking her up. "I thought you were getting better."

"Yeah, until you put half your body weight on me while you piss yourself."

Rin frowned. "Aw, I'm sorry, J."

J rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Just take me home, baby demon."

* * *

Wow. Rin just keeps amazing me. How dumb is he? He's a five-year-old, I swear!

More is coming soon, my loves!


	5. Human by Heart

Rin had carried J all the way back to the dorm as she slept soundly in his arms. When he got upstairs, he sat on the bed, holding J protectively.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, J." He says softly, playing with her hair. "I don't deserve you. I deserve to be hated. But I'm selfish and can't let you go, even if you want to."

Rin slowly drifted off as well.

* * *

Hours passed. It was 5:30 pm when Yukio returned home and gasped at how banged up J and Rin looked. J, startled by Yukio, woke up, but Rin, stayed dead asleep.

"Sorry, J. I didn't mean to scare you." Yukio rubbed her shoulder and she winced away. "What happened today?"

When J finally came out of her near-sleep state, and realized Yukio, tears filled her eyes. Tears of relief that he'd finally come home and that she didn't have to be alone with Rin anymore. Tears of pain because despite the fact that her external wounds were for the most part healed, her broken wing caused pain all over her body and she felt weak under Yukio's touch.

"Yuki!" J jumped into his arms and started sobbing. "I'm so happy you're home!"

Yukio returned the hug and kissed the crown of her head. "Oh, J... Let's go in the other room and talk, okay?"

J nodded and accompanied him to the dorm common room. J was failingly trying to end her tears, but to no avail. Rin had put her through so much today and the sight of Yukio made all her feelings surface. Slightly unsure of what to do, Yukio gently pulled her to his chest and rubbed her back until she spoke.

"I love Rin, I do." She looked up at him. "But I... He's just so... dumb! He's so effing dumb! He's been trying to kill the both of us all day!"

"Kill you?" Yukio became angry. "Hey put you in danger?"

"I'm a superhero, I'm always in danger and I'm used to feeling pain..." J looked down. "I just never expected that Rin would cause it."

Yukio lifted her chin to look at him. "Tell me what happened today. All of it."

J took a deep breath before speaking really fast. "Okay so first thing we did, I treated him for breakfast, right? And you know he eats like a little monster, so I told him to slow down-doesn't listen. I had to Heimlich the kid. He was fine. But it was then I realized he was going to be serious trouble because if a little grape could threaten his life, well, I was in for shit. Next, we were bored so I took him flying."-Yukio tried to speak but J raised her hand to stop him-"I know, big mistake on my part."-Yukio closed his mouth, for she had said it for him- "Was going too fast, told him to slow down-doesn't listen, again. He flew us into a building. I turned us around just in time though. That way I took the blow."

"You took the blow?!"

"Yeah," J nodded, taking off her shirt. Yukio blushed until he saw the bandages around her breasts and over her shoulder. "That's how this happened. Broke a few ribs and cut up my back. Rin was fine though; he only got a few scrapes and bruises."

Yukio's eyes widened. "He's such an idiot! Please tell you you put him in his place. Hit him over the head, pulled his tail, something?"

"Well, I did pull his tail today..."

Yukio smiled. "Good."

"...But that was only to prevent him from getting hit by that arrowhead."

Yukio's head cocked to the side. "Arrowhead?"

J nodded. "Yeah, he got into a fight."

Yukio rolled his eyes. "Of course he did."

"Yeah, these assholes were hitting a puppy with pebbles in this slingshot thing. Birds, puppies, doesn't matter to that kid. He thinks he can protect them all. He's got a good heart, but he doesn't know what's good for him. Anyway, Rin had his back turned to this nasty-looking guy that looked like he ate Doritos for a living. And the dude pulls a mother-effing arrow out of nowhere and aims in at Rin. I pulled his tail so he'd get out of the way. Fast enough that no one could even see his tail. Rin was pissed but he was safe. Then I gave those assholes hell. I think they crapped themselves!"

"Why would Rin be pissed?" Yukio asked. "You saved his life."

J sighed. "He thought I did it as a punishment for fighting or something. He got so angry, for a moment, I could see fire in his eyes. The dangerous kind. Then he... he..."

Yukio became worried. "J, what did he do."

Tears filled her eyes once again and she showed him her wing with a chuck missing from it. Yukio gasped silently. He was absolutely shocked and appalled.

"He did this on purpose?!"

J put her wings away. "I guess. I know he feels guilty about it though."

"As he should!" Yukio huffed. "Are you going to be alright?"

J nodded. "They should regenerate. Eventually. But until then, I'm going to be in some major pain, and my injuries took longer to heal. I probably shouldn't be using magic, I'm too weak."

"As long as you'll be okay."

J smiled. "I will. Luckily, the other cram students showed up to take care of me, and scold Rin. Shiemi and Kamiki fixed me up with the bandages and stuff." J shifted a little. "I think it's healed for the most part though, and I absolutely hate bandages so..." J turned around, looking for a way to take it off. Then she looked up at Yukio, who was staring at her, wide-eyed. She chuckled nervously. "You wouldn't know how to remove bandages, would you?"

Yukio blinked. "You don't know how to remove them? Don't you get injuries often, being a hero and all?"

J nodded. "I... I usually use magic." J could tell he didn't want to help her with the bandages from how red he was turning. "I can just can just call Shiemi."

"I know how to take them off." Yukio said. "I'll help you with your consent."

J smiled. "Of course, I trust you."

"Let's go to the bathroom."

J sat sideways on the toilet while Yukio knelt behind her, rags and a bucket beside him. He wet the bandages with the rags and helped her to remove them, careful not to touch her inappropriately. When the bandages were off, all Yukio could do was stare at the elongated scar against J's bare back. Mindlessly, he ran his index finger against the scar. Holding her shirt to her breasts, J flinched away, causing Yukio to come to his senses. His eyes widened and his cheeks reddened.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean—I wasn't thinking!"

J giggled as she turned to his, still holding the shirt against her chest, as she held his crimson cheek. "It's okay, Yuki. It was harmless. I just wasn't expecting it."

"It's okay." She turned back around, grabbing her bra. "By the way you touched me, I'm guessing I have a pretty big scar on my back, huh?"

"Yeah..."

J put on her shirt and stood up. "Well, then. It will fit right it the collection."

"I just can't believe Rin did all this to you." Yukio says. "Did he do anything else?"

"Well," J giggled as they walked back upstairs. "I'm only telling you this because I almost died today and I wanna be a bitch and humiliate the kid, cuz lord knows he deserves it."

"What?" Yukio asked with curiosity.

"He knew I was upset with him so he said he'd take me to the movies and that he'd stay quiet the whole time. And for the most part, he kept that promise."

"For the most part?"

J almost couldn't contain her laughter as she spoke. "Oh, my God, this poor kid. So about three quarters through the movie I look at him. Boy is shaking and on the verge of tears. I thought it was because he was scared of the movie. Yeah, that was was not the case."

"What was it then? What the hell is so funny?"

J wiped a tear from her eye. "Rin was so determined to keep his promise to me, that he thought it meant he couldn't tell me when he needed the restroom."

Yukio shook his head. "Oh lord, that idiot."

J nodded. "So by the time I got him up and out into the hallway, he was already pissing himself."

"No, he didn't." Yukio said in disbelief. "I'm so sorry. You really were babysitting him. What did I tell you? He's a misbehaved child."

"Yeah, you weren't kidding!" J laughed. "The poor boy had to go so badly, that he was too weak to hold himself up when he relieved himself. So I had to hold him, even though I was pretty weak myself, and we both got soaked! I hit him over the head for that. Then I used magic to clean everything up and that was my last act of magic before I almost collapsed from exhaustion and pain. Rin carried me home and we slept until you showed up and woke me. And that's the full report."

Yukio blinked twice. "Wow. I can't believe my brother would put you through all that."

J sighed, sinking into the couch. "Me neither. I gave all my love and faith to him for today. I was really looking forward to hanging out with him too. I just... wish things had gone differently. I wish he listened and respected me. I wish Rin wouldn't cause so much pain or... trouble."

_Rin looked up at J with blue flames in his eyes before he lunged at her. "I told you that if you ever pulled my tail that I'd pull your wings!"_

_J had no time to get away, given her weakened state, and Rin didn't just pull her wing, he tore a piece off. J fell to the ground, sobbing in pain, unable to get up. Rin was shocked by the sight, unsure of what to do. Apologize? Cry? Help her? He wanted to do them all, but he just stood there, staring back and forth between the weeping fairy, and the torn piece of her wing in his hand. He had no idea she'd be in this much pain. He never meant to hurt her so badly._

_"M-My wings, dammit! What did you do?" J then looked up at his hand, covered in sparkles. "What is that? D-Did you...?" She slowly brought her aching wing into her sight and gasped. "You tore it?"_

_"I didn't mean to..." Rin frowned. "I'm sorry, maybe I can fix it."_

_He tried to place the torn piece back on her wing but it only caused her more pain before it disintegrated into fairy dust._

_"No!" the girl screamed, crawling away from him. "Don't touch me, you effing demon child!"_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"God, I hate you,Rin!" J spat._

_Demon child!_

_I hate you!_

_Rin's head spun as those words repeated in his head._

Rin woke up, breathing heavily, as he realized it was a nightmare. J couldn't hate him, could she? He looked around, and J wasn't anywhere in sight. Did she leave? Rin really wanted a hug and some reassurance right then.

"Wow. I can't believe my brother would put you through all that."

Yukio? He's home?

Rin followed Yukio's voice to the door and listened in on the conversation.

"Me neither. I gave all my love and faith to him for today. I was really looking forward to hanging out with him too." J says. "I just... wish things had gone differently. I wish he listened and respected me. I wish Rin wouldn't cause so much pain or... trouble."

J sounded as if she was about to cry or had been crying, and it broke Rin's heart to hear it in her voice. Her words filled his eyes with tears as he hugged his tail for comfort. He turned his back to the door and fell to his knees.

"I really am a jerk, aren't I?" He said to himself. "All she wanted was to hang out with me today and I screwed it up so bad."

Rin had hardly noticed the tears falling down his face, and when he did, he didn't care. He'd been holding back tears all day, and it felt good to get it out. He sobbed harshly into his hands, sitting there on the floor.

* * *

It wasn't long before Rin's uncontrollable sobbing rang through the building and Yukio and J had heard it. They looked at each other in alarm before rushing into the bedroom, finding Rin on the floor, crying his heart out. J ran in front of him and knelt before him.

"Rin, what's wrong?"

Rin looked up at her with red, teary eyes. "I'm such an asshole!"

J put a hand on his shoulder and started rubbing his arm. "Rin..."

"J, s-stop." Rin shook off her hand, sobbing into his hands again. "I don't deserve it. I-I hurt you. So many times. All you wanted was to spend time with me and protect me, and... I hurt you. I hurt my best friend!"

Yukio and J looked at each other with concern before bringing their attention back to the weeping Rin.

J rubbed Rin's head. "It's okay, sweetie."

"No, it's not! You risked your life for me and I hurt you!" Rin cried. "But truth is I'd die for you..."

J shook her head. "I'd never let that happen."

Rin looked up at them again. "Well, maybe you should!"

Both Yukio and J were shocked.

"No, Rin." Yukio says softly, kneeling to him as well. "Don't say that."

"But it would be easier, wouldn't it?" he sobbed. "Less trouble, right? I'm nothing but a burden to you guys!"

Rin was then surprised to see tears fill J's eyes. "You are not a burden. You are Rin Okumura, one of my best friends whom I love very much."

"I-I love you too." Rin says quietly.

"Then don't say things like that!" J blinked away her tears and pulled Rin close. "Don't make it sound like you're leaving me!"

"O-Okay, pretty girl." Rin comfortingly played with her hair as his own tears returned. "I-I'm right here."

J rubbed his head. "Hey, don't cry, love."

"No please," he said between sobs, holding J tightly. "Let me. I've... wanted to cry all day."

"Aw, Rin." Yukio placed a hand on his brother's back.

"Okay, sweetheart, I won't stop you." J kissed the crown of his head.

Rin's forearm pressed against J's lap as his other arm held her tightly around her waist. His head rested on her chest as he cried. J had one hand stroking his back and the other holding the back of his head protectively. Yukio still had a hand placed on Rin's shoulder.

"Rin, I forgive you, okay?" J says softly. "I love you too much to let you think I don't."-Rin didn't answer but J knew he was listening- "And you're not an asshole, Rin. You're actually really sweet and kindhearted. Sometimes, you're just impulsive and ill-tempered, but not an asshole."

Rin whimpered. "But... But you called my a demon child!"

J's eyes widened and she froze completely. She didn't remember it at all. "I-I did what?"

Rin looked up at her. "You don't remember?"

J shook her her head. "No, Rin, I really don't."

"Well, you did." Rin laid his head back down on her chest as he began to sob again. "And it really hurt!"

J rubbed his head. "I'm sorry, Rin."

"It... It was after I tore your wing." Rin says between sobs. "I tried to put back the piece I'd torn, but you said to get away from you... because I was an 'effing demon child'."

J gasped, holding the boy tighter, as she recalled the moment from her memory. "I was so upset. My entire body was traumatized, I didn't mean to say that to you. I know how much it must've hurt being called that again after all those years. I'm so sorry."

Rin nodded. "I needed to hear that."

When Rin continued to cry, no sign of stopping soon, J patted his head as a gesture for him to sit up. Rin sat up, looking at J with his quivering lip and tears eyes.

"Aw..." J held his face in her hands, wiping away his tears with her thumbs. "No more crying. Or I'll have to make you stop."

"Make me?"

J smiled and began tickling Rin sides. That boy was awfully ticklish as he bursted out laughing.

"S-Stop, J!" he managed to say as he fell to the floor. "Please!"

J giggled and brought Rin to her lap, holding him closely. She kissed his cheek and forehead and nose and temple, making him laugh.

"See? No demon child could laugh so sweetly." J rested her head on top of his. "And I couldn't love a demon like I love you. And you're just so freakin' adorable with your little anime face."

"Thank you!"

"Rin, you may be a demon by blood but you're human by heart."

Rin smiled. "You really think so?"

J nodded, cuddling him. "I know so. So please, no more tears."

Rin nodded, hiding his face in her neck. "Okay."


End file.
